To Love You More
To Love You More ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Rachel für ihren Callback von "Funny Girl" gesungen. Während der Performance wird sie sehr emotional und fängt bei den letzten Tönen zu weinen an. Nachdem sie fertig ist, bedankt sich eine Produzentin bei ihr und teilt ihr mit, dass sie sich melden werden. Das Original stammt von Céline Dion, aus ihrem achtzehnten Album "The Colour Of My Love" aus dem Jahr 1993. Lyrics Rachel: Take me back into the arms I love Need me like you did before Touch me once again And remember when There was no one that you wanted more Don't go, you know you'll break my heart She won't love you like I will I'm the one who'll stay When she walks away And you know I'll be standing here still I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more See me as if you never knew Hold me so you can't let go Just believe in me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more And some way all the love that we had can be saved Whatever it takes we'll find a way Believe in me, I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more Cause you see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more Oh-oh-oh... Trivia *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass Rachel einen Céline Dion-Song für eine Audition singt. Die ersten zwei waren Taking Chances in Kinder der Lüge, mit dem sie für "Cabaret" vorsprach und It's All Coming Back To Me Now in And the winner is..., was ihr Solo bei den Nationals war und womit sie sich erhoffte, doch noch an der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden. *Theoretisch ist es der vierte Céline Dion-Song den Rachel singt, da in Menschliche Requisite Tina, in ihrem Traum als Rachel, Because You Loved Me ''performt. *Es wurde von Lea auf der Comic-Con 2012 bestätigt, dass sie einen '''Céline Dion'-Song singen wollte. Als Ryan ihr It's All Coming Back to Me Now gab, meinte sie, dass es der falsche war, wollte ihn aber nicht enttäuschen. Sie wies darauf hin, dass sie eigentlich ''To Love You More ''singen wollte, was ihr in dieser Folge möglich war. *Rachel hielt die letzten Töne für 20 Sekunden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Artikel des Monats